1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a structure for mounting a hand tool in a hanging package and in particular to one which can be used for keeping the position of various kinds of hand tools in hanging packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1A and B, the conventional hanging package includes a hanging cardboard 1 and a plastic covering 2 mounted on the hanging cardboard 1. However, the plastic covering 2 must be of a shape configured to receive a particular hand tool, so that it is necessary to prepare a large number of different coverings 2 in order to pack various different kinds of hand tools thereby making it necessary to prepare a number of molds for forming the coverings and therefore increasing the manufacturing cost of the hanging package.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hanging package with a structure capable of mounting various kinds of hand tools.